Al Final
by Shinigami no sasori
Summary: Harry al haber perdido todo se enfrenta a Voldemort con un deseo de venganza, no se si debo escribir un capitulo para que comprendan mejor el fic, diganme si les gustariareviews please


Hola

Ya estoy de vuelta y mejor que nunca, después de haber tenido una platica con mi mejor amiga me he decidido a escribir de nuevo, para los que ya conocen mi fic les agradezco, y para los que no¿Qué esperan para leerlo, no, no es cierto, pueden hacer lo que quieran, este es un fic corto, visto desde el lado de...Harry, de quien mas, aun no se lo que voy a escribir ya que lo iré inventando sobre la marcha, eso se me da bien según las personas que han oído mis excusas para faltar a clase o llegar tarde al trabajo, bueno aquí esta disfruten y por cierto, aun necesito el psicólogo

Harry estaba sentado en su sillón preferido frente al fuego en la sala común de Griffindor, de repente por el hueco de la dama gorda entraron las dos personas que más ansiaba ver

profesor Dumbledore, Remus, por que tardaron tanto

perdón Harry es que tuvimos un ligero problema con tus amigos, pero ya esta solucionado el tren sale a las 11:00 horas de la estación del pueblo, tienes solo diez horas para hacerlo, tus amigos no saben nada así que debes decircelo a alguien

esta bien profesor Dumbledore, pero yo no les diré nada por que me seguirían y no es necesario ¿Lupin, estas seguro que quieres ir?

claro Harry, desde hace mucho que tenia que arreglar cuentas

Esa noche dos figuras salieron del castillo protegidas por las sombras, al llegar fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts desparecieron con un susurro de capas y un frio recorriendo cada rincon del viejo castillo medieval hizo despertar a mas dos personas en lña torre mas alta.

Era mas de media noche cuando en una casa antigua aparecía una criatura de no mas de medio metro de altura, con unos ojos como pequeños platos verdes y orejas de murciélago, detrás de el se escucho el susurro de unas capas y sin voltear ni siquiera dijo en vos baja como temerosa

mi señor Harry Potter, ya esta lo que usted me pidió, mi señor,Dobby no cree que usteddeba hacerlo, es muy arriesgado

es necesario Dobby, ya han hecho muchas cosas y yo tengo un asunto pendiente con el—una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del joven que a paesar de lo cortado de su voz habló es un tono frío—Lupin no quiero que te arriesgues demasiado, es mas no quiero que vayas, podrías morir y no quiero que eso pase

Harry—se escuchó una voz cansada pero fuerte—tu no puedes prohibirme nada, y si muero pues ya me encontraré con mis amigos, tus padres y Sirius fueron los que me enseñaron que siempre había algo por lo que valía la pena morir

esta bien, si así lo quieres así seráambosse despidieron del elfo y volvieron a desparecer

Era la una de la mañana cuando entraron en una vieja casona ubicada en la parte más alta de una colina, cerca de un pequeño pueblo que Harry concia muy bien, había estado preso en ese lugar por más de una semanaencadenado a una pared mohosa y humeda

Harry estas seguro que esta en este lugar

claro que esta, ese maldito sabe que es el mejor escondite, además lo siento y también está ella, tranquilo pronto tendras tu justicia y yo tendré mi vanganza

ella, esa maldita, me las pagará como se atreve a matar a colagusano justo cuando el nos salvó la vida

deja de pensar en eso, hay guardia, parece que nos estaban esperando

Al llegar al final de las escaleras que habían subido de encontraron con dos guardias al los lados de una puerta enorme por la que se escuchaban unas voces, los dos hombres apuntaron con cuidado y susurraron un _Desmaius_ que dio en sus objetivos, los guardias cayeron sin decir palabra o emitir sonido, Harry y Remus se dirigieron inmediatamente a la puerta, entraron por ella y encontraron cinco personas en ese lugar, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, y el mismo Lord Voldemort

bienvenido Harry te estaba esperando,

gracias Voldemort, creo que ya sabes para que estamos así quees momento de cumplir con la profecia que nos ata

claro que si mi pequeño estorbo—dijo la voz de Bellatrix_desmaius_

_Protego_—gritó Lupin

vaya, si es el ultimo merodeador, creo que te mataré primero a ti licantropo

matenlos

Una batalla se dio en ese lugar pero no como Voldemort esperaba ya que Snape no atacó a Harry ni a Lupin sino que aturdió a Draco dejándolo inconsciente y se encaró con Lucius, dejando a Harry y Voldemort frente a frente

esto termina acá y ahora Voldemort, no, mejor dicho Tom...Tom Sorvolo Rydle

El rostro de Voldemort se crispó, se dispuso a atacar a Harry que ya tenia la varita levantada y retaba al señor tenebroso a la batalla, el hombre levantó su varita y pronuncio un hechizo _"Incendio",_ el cuarto en donde estaban se comenzó a incendiar, Harry ya no veía a nadie mas que a Voldemort, y la batalla se desató con Harry atacando primero

_desmaius_

_Protego, disparo_—de la varita del mago tenebroso surgió un rayo que impacto contra Harry sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el humo estaba entrando en sus pulmones

_Inmobilus_

_locomotoris_

Harry estaba perdiendo el control por el humo y las llamas que lo rodeaban quemándolo

_Glacius_—todo se congeló y ahora solo estaban los dos en medio de un cuatro de hielo y el vapor que este producía se confundía con el humo

_Serpensortia_—una serpiente salio de la varita de Voldemort y atacó inmediatamente a Harry que la esquivó muy rapidamente_Avada Kedavra_—un rayo de luz salio de la varita de Voldemort, Harry utilizo todas sus fuerzas para esquivarlo pero no se fijó en la serpiente que había crecido hasta adquirir las dimensiones de un basilisco, esta lo mordió en el brazo izquierdo y el joven cayó al suelo, el veneno actuaba rápido—creo que acabas de perder pequeño Potter, nunca te volverás a inmiscuir en mis planes, míralo por el lado bueno, volverás a ver a tus padres y a esa entupida niñita

Harry no escuchaba lo que le decí aVoldemort hasta que este dijo las ultimas palabraslas últimas palabras. De pronto escuchó un canto, el canto del fénix que revitalizaba cada parte de su cuerpo, ahora ya no peleaba ya era el momento de la venganza, toda idea de justicia desapareció, y adquirió unos ojos iguales a los de su contrincante, rojos y rasgados

tienes razón Voldemort, esto se acabó—el joven se incorporó ante el asombro del otro—vamos maldito asesino, el ultimo ataque, decidamos quien es el mago mas poderoso

Ambos se apuntaron con la varita y dos _Avada Kedravra_ sonaron al mismo tiempo, las varitas se conectaron pasando lo mismo que había pasado en cuarto año, Harry se concentro en hacer retroceder le guijarro hasta Voldemort y con el odio que sentía solo se hacia mas fuerte

no podrás esta ves Potter

ya lo creo que si, lo que aprendí en nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento es que tengo tus poderes y los voy a utilizar—ya no hablaba el joven Harry Potter de ojos verdes, sino que solo estaba un joven de cabellos negros que se levantaban como si hubiera una ráfaga de aire que los congelaba y hacia verse como puas largas negrasy de unos ojos tanto o mas rojos que los de su rival, el guijarro llegó hasta la varita de Voldemort, que empezó a sacar los hechizos realizados en orden inverso emitiendo terribles gritos de dolor, comenzaron a salir personas, primero un joven que Harry reconoció como Percy, después otros mas, hasta que apareció colagusano que no lo pensó mas y en cuanto llegó al suelocomenzó a decir unas palabras que Harry no entendía mientras que era animado por los fantasmas que maldecían a Voldemort, despues una cabellera larga y una cara angelical apareció era Ginny que había muerto para salvar a Harry, los fantasmas siguieron apareciendo hasta llegar a los padres de Harry

hijo es la hora—decía su padre

esta vez nosotros seremos los que terminen esta pelea

Harry rompió la conexión y los fantasmas no desaparecieron Ginny y los padres de Harry se introdujeron en su cuerpo cuado Voldemort caía al suelo pero Harry no cayó sino que siguió levitando **_"HASLO YA"_** Harry escucho en su cabeza, Voldemort empezaba a flotar y se puso a la altura de Harry

_PRAESIDIUM QUI VITIAM PROFUNDERE_—grito harry y una luz blanca los envolvió a el y a lord Voldemort, todo pasó muy rápido, todos los fantasmas que quedaban entraron en Voldemort y lo hicieron estallar mientras que colagusano se desintegraba y en su lugar aparecía un hoyo negro que tragaba lo que habia quedado del mago oscuro, Harry cayó al suelo y se quedó tirado, ya todo había acabado Voldemort estaba muerto pero el conjuro había quitado demasiado pode al joven, estaba a punto de morir y lo sabia pero estaba feliz, frente a el estaban tres personas, sus padres y Ginny que le extendió el brazo y el se levantó tomo la mano de la pequeñapara poder fundirsecon ella en un abrazo.

Era la hora de llegada a la estación muggle, todos estaban esperando algo, y los llantos comenzaron a caer cuando apareció un féretro con un rayo grabado en la tapa, la despedida era emotiva para el niño que vivió, no ¡para el joven que los salvó, Ron y Hermione fueron los encargados de hacer los honores, apuntaron con sus varitas y pronunciaron "Draco Dormeins Nuquam Titillandus" el ataúd fue cubierto por el estandarte de Hogwarts y desapareció en un resplandor dorado.


End file.
